Czarodziejki (serial)
Czarodziejki (ang. Charmed) – amerykańska seria telewizyjna, której wszystkie osiem sezonów można było oglądać w The WB. Została wyprodukowana przez Aaron Spellinga i opowiada o trzech siostrach - najpotężniejszych w świecie dobrych czarownicach, znanych poprzez nadprzyrodzone istoty jako "Czarodziejki", ale częściej znane jako siostry Halliwell. Każda z osobna posiada unikalną magiczną siłę , która rośnie i rozwija się podczas ich całego życia. Razem mieszkają w rodzinnej posiadłości i wykorzystują swe zdolności do walki z demonami i innymi siłami zła, które panoszą się na terenie San Francisco w Kalifornii. Show było ostatnim z "nadprzyrodzono-zespołowych" takich jak Buffy: postrach wampirów, Angel i Roswell: W kręgu tajemnic. Jest również miksturą wielu gatunków.- od horroru i fantasy aż do komedii, a nawet telenoweli. Odniósł on także największy debiut (aż do Smallville - 8.40 milionów), dla stacji WB Television Network, z 7,7 milionami widzów oglądających premierowy odcinek, Something Wicca This Way Comes. 15 stycznia 2006, razem z wyświetleniem Payback's a Witch, Charmed stały się najdłużej trwającym show, gdzie główne role przypadały kobietom, wyprzedzając tym samym Laverne & Shirley. Finałowy epizod (Charmed Forever) widziało 4,49 miliona widzów. Utwór otwierający to "How Soon Is Now?" śpiewany przez Love Spit Love, który oryginalnie został nagrany przez The Smiths, a wcześniej był użyty w filmie The Craft. Czarodziejki od razu stały się hitem. Zdołało przyciągnąć przed telewizory ponad 7 milionów widzów. Następnie serial zaczął podbijać Europę i po kilku latach dotarł do Polski (Emisja w POLSACIE). Tu również znalazł wielu sympatyków i miał dobre wyniki oglądalności. Opis Historia Czarodziejek rozpoczyna się po tym jak 3 siostry Halliwell — Prue, Piper i Phoebe — spotykają się 6 miesięcy po śmierci swojej babci. Wprowadzając się do rodzinnej posiadłości w San Francisco, najmłodsza z nich, Phoebe, odkrywa starą książkę - Księgę Cieni - na zaniedbanym strychu. Czytawszy z niej inkantacje, bezwiednie uruchomiła ciąg wydarzeń, które wypełniły prastarą przepowiednie. Dziwne - jakby coś zstępowało - wydarzenia rozpoczęły się. Miały na celu wskazać siostrom, że są one czarownicami. Odkrywają one, że nie tylko posiadły nadnaturalne dary, ale i należą do rodu czarownic. Pierwsza w kolejności, Melinda Warren, została spalona na stosie, podczas procesów czarownic z Salem . Jednakże, zanim umarła, przepowiedziała, że każde pokolenie Warrenów (później Halliwellów) będzie rosło silniejsze i mocniejsze, aż do przybycia trzech sióstr - najsilniejszych dobrych czarownic, jakie świat kiedykolwiek widział; Trzy siostry ukształtują prawdopodobnie Moc Trzech, największą magiczną siłę. Prue Halliwell, najstarsza z nich, rozporządza mocą telekinezy i może swym umysłem przenosić rzeczy. Później zyskuje dar projekcji astralnej, gdzie może sklonować własną istotę i ujawnić się kdziekolwiek sobie wyobrazi. Piper, średnia siostra, otrzymuje siłe zamrażania molekułów, czy też zatrzymywania czasu. Ta moc się rozwija, więc może także wysadzać nią później przedmioty. Phoebe, najmłodsza, zostaje obdarowana bierną siłą przeczucia, co pozwala jej widzieć przyszłość (a następnie przeszłość). Na koniec dostaje aktywną moc lewitacji, która przydaje się w kombinacji ze sztukami walki. Jej niedwuznaczne siły rozwijają się później w serialu, pozwalając jej czytać emocje innych i wpływać na nadnaturalne siły istot, których moce są związane z odczuciami, dając jej szanse wykorzystywać chwilę słabości podczas ataku demonów, tak jak to widzi Walkirie w Valhalley of the Dolls. Po tragicznej i niespodziewanej śmierci Prue, jest ujwanione że Wybrane mają przyrodnią siostrę o imieniu Paige, córkę Patty i Sama, jej ducha światłości, anioła stróża wiedźm. Jako, że ten typ relacji był zakazany i niespotykany w tym czasie , oddali oni dziecko Siostrze Agnieszce, zakonnicy, a następnie rodzina Matthews zaadoptowała ją. Jej biologiczni rodzice poprosili jedynie, aby jej imię zaczynało się na 'P', aby kontynuować tradycję. Po ojcu, duchu światłości, Paige odziedziczyła moc przenoszenia się - "orbowania". Efektem, że po Patty otrzymała moce wraz z telekinezą, Paige jest zdolna do teleportowania dowolnego przedmiotu do miejsca, które sobie zażyczy. Chociaż jednak moc ta wymaga używania werbalnych komend, może to robić bardzo cicho w obliczu większej siły, ale również w kilku innych przypadkach. Ta siła nazwana jest orbingiem telekinetycznym. W sezonie 5, Paige ujawnia, że ma także inne moce duchów światłości, jak np. zmiana czyjegoś postrzegania (glamouring). Przez połowę sezonu 8 Paige ujawnia więcej i więcej ze swej "światłoduchowej" strony, będąc zdolną do uzdrawiania i umiejscawiania ataków poprzez widzenie ich. Jednym z głównych wątków to próba balansowania i utrzymania w zgodzie zwykłego życia i władania ponadnaturalnymi zdolnościami. Brzemię zatrzymania tajemnicy w otaczającym świecie powoduje niejednokrotnie konflikty w przyjaźniach, pracy i romansach. Tylko niewielu zna ten sekret i przez to im pomaga. Najważniejszym z nich jest Leo Wyatt, duch światłości wyznaczony przez Starszych do prowadzenia i ochrony sióstr. Leo "ubił dobry interes" z siostrami zawodowo i osobiście: trzyma je przy zdrowiu, radzi wszystkim i każdej z osobna, a także mediuje pomiędzy nimi, a enigmatycznymi Starszymi. Staje się również miłością życia Piper, jej mężem i ojcem jej dzieci. Inni, którzy trzymali w ukryciu sekret sióstr to policjant Andy Trudeau i Darryl Morris, torturowany pół-demon Cole Turner, zagadkowy podróżnik w czasie Chris, siostry Christy i Billie Jenkins, mąż Paige Henry Mitchell i wiele, wiele innych stworzeń z magicznego świata. Obsada * Shannon Doherty - Prudence (Prue) Halliwell (1998-2001) * Holly Marie Combs - Piper Halliwell (1998-2006) * Alyssa Milano - Phoebe Halliwell (1998-2006) * Brian Krause - Leo Wyatt (1998-2005) * Dorian Gregory - Darryl Morris (1998-2005) * T.W. King - Andrew "Andy" Trudeau (1998-1999) * Greg Vaughan- Dan Gordon (1999-2000) * Karis Paige Bryant - Jennifer Gordon (1999) * James Read - Victor Bennett (2000-2006) * Julian McMahon - Cole Turner (2000-2003) * [McGowan - Paige Matthews (2001-2006) * Drew Fuller - Chris (2003-2004) * Kaley Cuoco - Billie Jenkins (2005-2006) * Ivan Sergei - Henry Mitchell (2005-2006) * Marne Patterson - Christy Jenkins (2006) * Victor Webster - Coop (2006) Nagrody i Nominacje Spis odcinków Serial miał 178 odcinków w 8 sezonach. Lista odcinków Kategoria:Charmed Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Informacje ogólne